newgenerationprettycurefandomcom-20200213-history
Yatta! Pretty Cure 5
Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 (やったー！プリキュア﻿５ Yatta! Purikyua Faibu, lit. "Hooray! Pretty Cure 5") is a sequel series to both seasons of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, by Phineasmon302. Plot Many years have past since the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure 5 defended the kingdom of Palmier from several evil forces. Now, they have grown up and gone their own ways, forming careers and families, while Coco is crowned king of Palmier. However, during the christening ceremony of the newborn princess Framboise, when everything seemed to be perfect, evil rose once again in the form of the Dreamcatchers, a gang of interdimensional bikers who aim to take away everyone's hopes and dreams, driving all worlds to despair. To fight off this new menace, the butterflies werere set free once again to pick a new set of five girls to become the next generation of Pretty Cure 5. Characters Pretty Cure *'Amagasaki Hoshiki' (天ヶ崎ほしき) / Cure Étoile (キュアエトワール), Pretty Cure of Hope **"The Power of Wishing Upon Stars! Cure Étoile!" (星を希望の力！キュアエトワール！) A second-year transfer student at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. A friendly and lively girl, Hoshiki loves to stargaze, and is able to identify constellations quite easily. If any kind of injustice happens near her, she'll be the first to take a stand for the victim. As Cure Étoile, her theme colors are pink and purple. *'Hiyama Asuka' (火山あすか) / Cure Magma (キュアマグマ), Pretty Cure of Passion **"The White-Hot Glow of Passion! Cure Magma!" (情熱の白熱炎暑！キュアマグマ！) A first-year student at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is part of the newspaper club, just like her mother Mika was, but in reality she wants to follow on the footsteps of the beloved Kasugano Urara and become an idol. As Cure Magma, her theme colors are white and orange. *'Kakihara Kanon' (柿原かのん) / Cure Citrus (キュアシトラス), Pretty Cure of Zest **"The Tropical Taste of Zest! Cure Citrus!" (はじける熱帯の味！キュアシトラス！) A first-year student at the prestigious L'Academie Privée du Diamant. Classy and refined, she is also quite antisocial and is unsure if she can actually make friends, which is one of the reasons for her to be the last Cure to be found. As Cure Citrus, her theme colors are yellow and gold. *'Natsu Chikagi '(夏ちかぎ) / Cure Winter (キュアウィンター), Pretty Cure of Peace **"The Refreshing Breeze of Peace! Cure Winter!" (安らぎの爽やか風！キュアウィンター！) Nuts and Komachi's only daughter, and a second-year student at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Due to her connections to Palmier, she already knew about the invasion, and was already active as a Cure before Hoshiki earned her powers. As Cure Winter, her theme colors are green and brown. *'Aomine Iruka' (青峰いるか) / Cure Fjord (キュアフィヨルド), Pretty Cure of Intellect **"The Narrow Stream of Intellect! Cure Fjord!" (知性の狭い流れ！キュアフィヨルド！) A second-year student and president of L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres' kendo club. She is very strict and prideful, and refuses to give in to any difficulty. Despite this, she is actually well-meaning, as she occasionally helps out with her family's bird sanctuary. As Cure Fjord, her theme colors are blue and periwinkle. *'Ebony Rose' (エボニーローズ), the Black Rose **"The Black Rose is the Mark of Rebirth! Ebony Rose!" (黒いバラは新生のしるし！エボニーローズ！) A mysterious fighter whose civillian identity is unknown. Her theme colors are black and magenta. Mascots *'Maple' (メイプル) / Amai Matsuya (甘井マツヤ) **Syrup and Urara's only son. In mascot form, he looks like an amber-feathered penguin and ends his sentences with "~meipu". *'Acorn' (エイコーン) / Donguri Eikou (団栗エイコウ) **The son of the captain of Palmier's royal guards, who decided to help the Cures in order to avenge the death of his father during the invasion. In mascot form, he looks like a bronze-furred chipmunk and ends his sentences with "~eiko". *'Framboise' (フランボアズ) **The baby princess of Palmier Kingdom, who looks like a salmon-furred tanuki with a monkey tail. As she is still very young, she doesn't have a human form or an actual sentence ender. Original Generation *'Kandou Nozomi' / Cure Dream **The original Pretty Cure of Hope, who now works as a high school teacher. *'Natsuki Rin' / Cure Rouge **The original Pretty Cure of Passion, who is now a famous accessory designer. *'Amai Urara' / Cure Lemonade **Maple's mother and the original Pretty Cure of Zest, who retired from her idol career after becoming pregnant with him. *'Natsu Komachi' / Cure Mint **Chikagi's mother and the original Pretty Cure of Peace, who is now a famous novelist. She also acts as the primary mentor to the new generation of Pretty Cure. *'Minazuki Karen' / Cure Aqua **The original Pretty Cure of Intellect, who is now a professional violinist, constantly traveling around the world to perform for the masses. *'Milk' / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose **The original Rose, who still works as a tour guide at Palmier. She secretly regrets having lost touch with her daughter, Coffee, during the invasion. *'King Coco' / Kokoda Koji **The new king of Palmier, and Framboise's father. *'Nuts' / Mr. Natsu **Chikagi's father and owner of Natts House. *'Syrup' / Amai Shiroh **Maple's father, who still works as a delivery man. *'Mailpo' **A walking pink mailbox that works with Syrup and is used for sending and receiving letters. Dreamcatchers *'Bogie' (ブギー) **Leader of the Dreamcatchers. *'Kotori' (コトリ) **Bogie's teenage daughter. Others *'Queen Yoghurt' (ヨーグルト女王) **Queen of Palmier Kingdom, Coco's wife and Framboise's mother, who is extremely friendly towards both generations of Cures, especially Nozomi. She looks like a mauve-furred tamarin and ends her sentences with "~yogu". *'Coffee' (コーヒー) **Milk's daughter, who went missing during the invasion. She resembled a black and red lop rabbit. *'Hiyama Mika '(火山美香) **Asuka's mother, now editor-in-chief of a famous newspaper called "What the People Want to Know". Although she, surprisingly enough, got married, she still demands to be called "Masukomi-ka", much to her daughter's embarrassment. Items *'CurePod' (キュアポッド) **The new Cures' transformation devices, which resemble music players. To transform, they have to put on the earphones -- which disappear when the transformation is complete -- turn on the CurePod by pressing the center button, and, like their predecessors, shouting "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". The CurePod can also work as a normal music player, with a pre-programmed selection of instrumental tracks, or as a communication device. Locations *'L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres' **The school that the original Pretty Cure 5 attended, and that four of the new Cures attend. Its name translates to "school of the five lights". *'L'Academie Privée du Diamant' **The school that Kanon attends. Its name translates to "private academy of the diamond". *'Natts House' **The jewelry shop owned by Nuts, which also serves as Pretty Cure's HQ. *'Palmier Kingdom' **The parallel world ruled by Coco and Yoghurt. Its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree". "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. Episodes See: List of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Trivia *Unlike other fanfics of this kind, only one member of the new generation of Pretty Cure is daughter of a previous Cure. While Asuka is daughter of a canon character, her mother Mika was never a Cure to begin with. **Also unlike the other fics, while Nozomi and Coco do end up married and with children, it's with other characters -- Nozomi with an unknown man and Coco with Yoghurt -- rather than with each other.